


Day 2: Secrecy

by LyreSince



Series: Aokaga Month 2018 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aokaga Month 2018, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyreSince/pseuds/LyreSince
Summary: Kagami dan perasaannya pada hubungan mereka.





	Day 2: Secrecy

Aomine kembali melakukannya. Menyempil jari kakinya ke paha Kagami seperti suhu malam ini bukan 33°C. Ia menyembunyikan cekikikannya dibalik tangan yang menangkup dagu, seolah ia mendengar apa yang Momoi bicarakan. Kagami harus menarik kausnya yang basah di area ketiak karena terlalu lama mengapit, tiga meja yang berjejer masih tidak cukup untuk dua belas pemain basket besar. Wakamatsu meneriaki entah siapa dan sekitar lima tangan berkali-kali melewati gelas ocha dinginnya, entah untuk mengoper pesanan mereka atau tisu.

“Kagami, oper kecapnya,” Aomine berkata.

Kagami menaiki satu alis, “botolnya ada di depanmu.”

“enggak, jenga-nya menghalangi.”

“Ya, tapi tanganmu masih sampai… hhh, nih.“ Ia yakin Aomine hanya menggodanya dengan cara anehnya, akhirnya ia mendorong botol kecap itu. Jari Aomine menyentuh terlalu lama dan Kagami memutar bola mata.

Ia menoleh saat Hyuuga terbahak pada Wakamatsu yang mencabut seutai yakisoba dari hidungnya, satu meja membuat variasi suara jijik. “Oh, Wakamatsu-kun harus mencoba pakai yang lebih besar.”

Hyuuga menepuk bahu Kiyoshi walau bibirnya melebar girang, “Kiyoshi! Jangan mendukungnya, bagaimana jika hidungnya berdarah.”

“Apa itu ide bagus? Aku lagi makan,” ujar Susa. “Imayoshi, buat dia berhenti.”

“Biarkan, Susa. Kita lagi pesta.”

“Waah, Imayoshi-san sama Susa-san lagi banyak uang, ya? Makanya menraktir kita semua…”

“Hee…” Imayoshi memulai, membuat perhatian satu meja kepadanya. Aomine menyingkirkan kakinya saat Kagami kembali pada makanannya. Ia akhirnya menyender, jari-jarinya yang panjang mengetuk meja dengan tidak sabar. Kagami sadar jarak tangan mereka. Jarinya berkedut seakan mencoba menahan diri. Jika ini meja makan apartemennya, ia akan mengikat telunjuknya.

“Hhh… pesananku lama banget,” keluh Aomine.

Kagami merengut, “makanya jangan mesan sesuatu yang susah dibuat.”

Aomine memajukan tubuhnya dan Kagami merasakan buku jari yang menyentuhnya, “hah? Seberapa lama orang memasak, sih? Kau bisa setengah jam melakukannya,”

“Karena yang makan beberapa orang saja, Ahomine,” jawab Kagami dengan suara rendah.

Aomine menghela napas kembali dan menopang dagu. “enggak, aku yakin ada peraturannya jika servis lama. Hm, sebaiknya enak jika selama ini.”

“Tapi setengah dari meja kita juga belum dapet makanannya, kamu hanya tidak sabaran…”

Mendengar itu, Momoi terkekeh dan Kuroko meletakkan buku yang sedari tadi ia baca, “Aomine-kun selalu mengeluh tentang makanan di restoran. Apa Aomine-kun suka banget sama makanannya Kagami-kun?”

Kagami merasa Aomine menendang lututnya perlahan dan Kagami mendengus tawa. “Hah? Tetsu, dari mana kamu melompat ke kesimpulan itu?”

Kagami mendekati sedotannya ke mulut melihat ekspresi Aomine yang mendatar, caranya bersikap defensif. Ia mendengar Momoi menimbrung dan Aomine membalas ekspresi yang sama, Momoi dan Kuroko akhirnya bergeng nge-bully teman se-Teikou mereka. Saat Kuroko mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Kagami terbahak dan Aomine bersemu, Kagami sadar sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Ia menoleh pada Kuroko yang akhirnya tersenyum simpul padanya. Uh-oh.

“Aku… ke kamar mandi dulu,” gumam Kagami. “Ahomine! Jika kamu mengambil karaage-ku saat pesanan datang…”

“Kapan aku pernah ngambil…?!” tetapi pelototan Kagami membuatnya melambaikan tangan sembari memberi ‘iya, iya’.

Keluar dari toilet, Kagami mencuci tangannya, merasakan dua tubuh menghimpit masuk di tempat kecil itu. Salah satu masuk ke kubikel paling ujung sementara satu lagi berdiri di wastafel sampingnya. “Yo, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami mengeringkan tangannya dengan tisu, “Imayoshi-san.”

Kagami-kun! Bagaimana pesanannya? Tadi Kagami-kun telat datang sama Aomine-kun.”

“Ah, Karaage-ku belum datang, sih. Tadi nunggu Aomine siapnya lama.”

“Hmm, apa kalian dari tempat yang sama?”

Kagami memasukkan kepalan tangannya di kantung, menggerakkan bahu. “Ya, kita dari apartemenku.” _Lebih seperti karena dia menginap semalam, tapi Imayoshi-san tidak harus tahu._

Susa-san keluar dari toilet dan Kagami menyingkir, membiarkannya mencuci tangan. Ia menimbrung, “Oh, ya, Kiseki no Sedai sering hang out, ya, di apartemen Kagami-kun?” Kagami mendengus karena ia bisa melihat apa yang orang-orang pikir. Kagami Taiga dalam satu geng bersama Kiseki no Sedai, walau lebih tepatnya Kiseki no Sedai adalah beberapa orang yang tidak tahu arti privasi dan datang ke apartmen dengan random. “Kalian cukup dekat sekarang, seperti dulu kalian tidak pernah menjadi rival terbesar.”

Kagami tertawa pelan, “sepertinya. Tapi kita tidak benar-benar dekat.”

“Hmm, menurutku kalian kelihatan serasi.”

Kagami menegang saat Imayoshi dan Susa saling pandang dan tertawa kecil. Dari mana…? Mungkin Susa-san salah maksud? “hey, Susa, ada istilahnya _Red Oni, Blue Oni_. Kalau dipikir Aomine sama Kagami seperti itu,” Kagami ikut tertawa garing. Imayoshi-san memberi senyuman lebar dan Kagami mengedip binggung.

“Oke, mungkin Aomine yang paling dekat diantara Kiseki no Sedai. Kise juga tetapi dia memang suka gitu…”

Entah mengapa Kagami mulai canggung jika ada yang membicarakan dirinya dengan Aomine walau dulu ia bisa berapi-api mengingat motivasi—murni, polos, profesional—untuk mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai. Sebelum Imayoshi membalas, Susa menimpal. “Hey, kita semua berubah. Aomine sekarang menjadi lebih sosial dan dewasa. Dia mau latiihan,”

“Ah, tentu. Aku tidak jadi khawatir pada Wakamatsu.”

“…ya, bahkan Sakurai bilang dia mulai jarang banget ngomongin Mai-chan.”

 

* * *

 

Mungkin dari jarak Seirin dan Touou, mungkin dari sifat mereka, mungkin dari agenda mereka yang semakin sibuk. Mungkin semua faktor itu, tapi entah mengapa Kagami dan Aomine tidak pernah mengakui tentang status mereka ke orang lain.

Mereka tidak menggandeng tangan di tempat umum. Mereka jarang pergi keluar juga. Jika mereka keluar, destinasi mereka adalah lapangan yang tidak banyak orang lewati. Seseringnya mereka belanja bersama—untuk sepatu Aomine atau musim diskon untuk Kagami—mereka akan pulang setelah selesai. Apa ia lengah? Kenapa ia pusin sendiri?

“Hey, apa kamu tidak apa?” tanya Kagami, memperhatikan Aomine yang menuruni tangga menuju tepi Sumida-gawa.

“Apanya?” Aomine akhirnya berhenti di satu titik, jongkok lalu meregangkan kakinya. Kagami sadar, saat mendekat, bahwa kali ini matahari menyirami tepat diantara celah pohon. Aomine memutar tubuhnya sembari menopang kepalanya dengan lengannya, menepuk di sebelahnya.

“Kita menyembunyikan di depan orang lain,” Kagami duduk, tetapi memajukan tubuhnya, menatap penuh pemuda di bawahnya.

Aomine berdeham pelan, “apa seperti itu?”

Kagami memiliki perasaan ingin disentuh dengan posisi ini, atau mengayun kakinya di atas kakinya dan menyentuh wajahnya. Tetapi tangan Aomine tetap menempel tanah dan matanya sudah meredup. “Seperti ini. Kau bersikap seperti masih ada pilihan.”

Kelopak yang nyaris terkatup merejap terbuka dan Kagami kembali ingat kenapa ia melakukan semua ini. “Karena kita bisa. Toh kita bukan satu sekolah dan tidak sepertinya kita benar-benar menyembunyikannya.” Aomine mengangkat tubuhnya dan menahannya dengan kedua bahu. “Apa kamu mau mengencaniku karena sebuah ide dari kencan? Atau karena kamu memang ingin menjadi pacarku?” Sebelum Kagami menjawab, Aomine mendekati wajahnya, “aku menginginkanmu.”

Aomine membiarkan Kagami terdiam saat ia kembali terlentang dan menghela napas dalam, siap untuk tidur. Kagami merasakan angin memainkan rambutnya dan dengan berani, ia membingkai kedua sisi bahu Aomine. “Boleh aku menciummu?”

Aomine tidak menjawab, hanya meraih pipinya.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGAMI TAIGAAA...!!! Fic ini untuk Maji Tenshi sejagad!  
> Btw, Aku fluuuuu TqT moga bisa upload besok tanpa telat
> 
> Comment or Kudos are welcome!


End file.
